Starscream (Aligned)
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) was an Air Commander of the Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. Starscream starts out as a neutral being neither Autobot nor Decepticon. He at some point sides with the Autobots and is charged with defending an orbital spacestation that manufactures Energon and contains Dark Energon by Zeta Prime and Jetfire. After meeting the rebel upstart Megatron, he decides to join his |Decepticon insurrection of serving under Megatron, as leader of the Decepticons' aerial forces, and a joint second-in-command of Megatron's forces, along with Soundwave and Shockwave, although he would prefer it to be the other way around, meaning: Starscream has been plotting a way to ultimately betray and overthrow him and become leader of the Decepticons himself, when the time is right. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain-Spanish) Starscream is best known as the second in command of the Decepticons. He makes no secret of his ambitions to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon leader, however. He is more intellignet than the average Decepticon, ruthless, and cruel, but he is also unlikely to directly act on his ultimate ambition without assurance of conditions favorable to his ascension. Starscream believes that both Optimus Prime and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race and simply pursue their own agendas. For the good of his species, he believes a new leader must emerge. He would be that leader. The air commander of the Seekers, Starscream is as ambitious as they come. During the early days of the war, Starscream sold the military services of the Seekers to Megatron in order to one day usurp his Decepticon master and take command of Cybertron for himself. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian jet. Gallery File:Starscream_WFC-JetMode.png|Starscream's Cybertronian jet mode. (War for Cybertron) Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Seekers *Decepticons Family Neutral *Megatron Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge Weapons & Abilities Shockwave carries both a Null Ray and a Scatter Blaster, has the abilities Hover and Sonic Shockwave. History Pre-History For the last thousand years of the Great War, Starscream was in charge of an orbital facility that had the capability of producing Dark Energon, though they maintained only a small stockpile because of its unpredictable and uncontrollable nature. War for Cybertron The station's force of neutral soldiers were no match for Megatron's invading forces, while Starscream and the repeated warnings of Jetfire and Jetstorm that no one could control Dark Energon had no effect on Megatron's determination. Instead, Megatron tempted Starscream with knowledge of his past, reminding him of his demotion from Sky Commander to a mere guard over an all-but-derelict station, and offered to let him join the Decepticons, something Starscream scoffed at — at least, at first. Starscream attempted to destroy the station's stock of Dark Energon before the Decepticon leader could reach it, but failed, and watched, first with amusement as Megatron entered the storage chamber...and then with shock as Megatron infused himself with the substance and bent it to his will within moments. Starscream quickly volunteered his services for the Decepticon cause, causing Jetfire and Jetstorm to label him a traitor and leave to warn Zeta Prime. Megatron sent him with Thundercracker and Skywarp to Cybertron to reactivate the Energon Bridge. Starscream performed the mission successfully using his trademark style, flair, and modesty, never mind Megatron's taunting and unreasonable impatience, or Thundercracker's warning him of the danger of certain courses of action, or even Skywarp's cluing in to his constant insults. During the Battle of Iacon City, Starscream led the Decepticons aerial squadrons and the Combaticons led the Decepticons' ground assault, while Megatron, Soundwave, and Breakdown went behind enemy lines and tried to secure the Omega Key. When Megatron's group met up with Combaticons, Starscream refused to send Dark Energon bombers, saying that he wouldn't let any of them waste anymore of "his ships". Megatron took issue with Starscream dubbing the bombers his, and overrode Starscream's refusal. Later that evening, while looking for the "real" Omega Key, they ran into it: Omega Supreme. Starscream assumed Megatron was killed when Omega attacked a dropship Megatron was heading for and declared himself Decepticon commander. Shortly afterward, Megatron managed to communicate with Starscream and ordered him to attack Omega Supreme, getting the massive Autobot off of Megatron's back. By the time Megatron's group were heading for the Autobot turrets, Starscream was ready to sound a retreat, which Megatron overrode with the threat of marking any retreating Decepticon as "kill on sight". Fortunately, Megatron arrived moments later and managed to defeat Omega Supreme, making the retreat unnecessary. Later on, he was present at the Core of Cybertron as Megatron corrupted it with Dark Energon. As the Battle of Iacon continued, Starscream fought through Jetfire and Silverbolt, and attacked Optimus' group in the Decagon. However, the Air Commander was injured by Optimus' Energon-Axe and forced to retreat. The wound was apparently bad enough to cause him to sit out the remainder of the conflict. Being Megatron's "right-hand man," he wonders how the war could have changed if HE were to be the leader, not Megatron. Still he was ordered by Megatron to do his dirty work, and growing jealous, he waits for the right time, to take his place, as leader of the Decepticons. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron Under Megatron's orders, Starscream and the Combaticons ambushed and captured Optimus Prime under the ruins of Iacon during the assault on the Ark. Starscream's gloating on how he defeated Megatron's arch-nemesis would earn him a blast from the Decepticon's leader's fusion cannon. Starscream's luck would take an uphill turn, however, for Megatron was soon crushed by Aligned, leaving him the new leader of the Decepticons. At the urging of both Prime and Metroplex, Starscream ordered the Decepticons to retreat. Starscream's reign as a leader was lackluster at best. He used most of the Decepticon energon and supplies to further his own ego and cover the Decepticon bases with portraits and effigies of himself and constantly broadcasting self glorifying speeches to his troops. Anyone who wasn't on board with Starscream's reign was thrown into the prisons of Kaon. Needless to say, the prisons were full to bursting as barely a handful of Decepticons had any faith in their new leader. When the Autobots acquired the entire energon supply the Decepticons kept in the Sea of Rust. Starscream sent the Combaticons to stop the transport. When the transport was out in the open, Starscream ordered an assault on it, despite the fact the anti-aircraft gun were still functional. As the Decepticons suffered heavy losses, Starscream aborted the mission and ordered a full retreat. The Combaticons ignored the order and brought the transport down, at the cost of half the energon on board. Despite the fact that the Combaticons had saved the mission he had abandoned, Starscream accused them of failing and had them arrested. Later, Starscream decided to have a coronation for himself (despite the fact he had been in charge for some time now). Though sadly it was not to be, as a newly rebuilt Megatron crashed the event and took his crown back from the would-be king, much to everyone else's elation. Luckily, the Air Commander escaped Megatron's wrath, swearing revenge. Seeking the means to get back at Megatron, Starscream made his way to Shockwave's lab. He came across Grimlock and promised to free him and his team if they would serve him. The Dinobot kindly refused the offer by throwing him into the control panel, freeing himself. This apparently knocked Starscream out as he didn't get back up. What happened to him afterwords is unknown, since most of Decepticons that might have arrested him were cut to pieces by Grimlock. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Aligned Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Aligned Male Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Aligned Seekers Category:Decepticon Seekers Category:Aligned Decepticon Seekers Category:Scientists Category:Aligned Scientists Category:Decepticon Scientists Category:Aligned Decepticon Scientists Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Aligned Decepticon leaders Category:Former Decepticon leaders Category:Aligned former Decepticon leaders Category:Alternate Versions of Starscream